


Pisces Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira is so strong and beautiful. Yusuke can not keep away from him, he's beautiful and so adaptable like water flowing





	Pisces Aquarius

“I thought I would find you here.” Yusuke admitted as he drew close to Akira. “You always had seemed like the type to find peace in water.” Yusuke leaned against the fence as his eyes roamed over Akira. “You did not make any plans for today. I was a little concerned.”

“We ran into a few blocks.” Akira’s voice was crisp and clear as he leaned his front against the fence. Yusuke watched the way that he closed his eyes before he focused on the running river ahead of them. “I wanted to take a few steps back and access the information. See what I’ve missed so far. I depend on all of you.” Akira winked. “But I’m still the leader. Some things I need space and time to achieve on my own. Besides.” He finished softly. “There is something peaceful about watching running water.”

“It can be soothing.” Yusuke agreed before he shifted to watch Akira. “Have you been here long?” He questioned. “And I notice you’re missing a member that you are usually with. Morgana is not with you?”

“I left him at LeBlanc, we were up pretty late last night.” Akira laughed softly. “Besides he wants to think some things through himself. I can’t blame him.” Akira said softly. His eyes moved over the river lingering here and there but never staying still. “I feel as though we are running out of time and I don’t like it.” He murmured. “Sorry for vanishing from the chat but I want to get this job done as quickly as we can but we can’t get in the palace can we?” He shook his head. “Were we too cocky?”

“I doubt that is the case.” Yusuke said before he trailed off. Akira had placed one hand on the top of the fence and before Yusuke’s eyes he braced himself and then hopped over. “Akira?”

“Coming?” Akira flashed him a smile when he resettled on the other side. “I just want to get a little closer, hear the sounds of the water running over and everything else. See better. It might clear my head to the point that I can see what I’m missing. This is so big that I can’t see much else.”

“It is our first mini palace after all.” Yusuke pointed out before he glanced behind him. He saw nothing and no one behind him so he followed Akira easily clearing the fence to land on the other side. “Somehow I find it a lot easier to do these things in the metaverse.”

“Well not for me. It’s the same in and out, I used to be on the Vault team.” Akira murmured as he sat by the riverbank. He dipped his hand into the flowing water letting the water run through his fingers. “High jump with a pole? And I did high jump too, gymnastics. All sorts of things.” Akira said softly. “Well, before you know the arrest.”

“I had no idea.” Yusuke admitted as he watched Akira. “I knew that you had to be fairly talented from before this happened. The way you move, that means training not things you started to do.”

“The running is new.” Akira sat back with a laugh. “Started running with Ryuji a while ago and now I’m addicted to it. It helps out in the metaverse a lot. It makes me seriously hungry though but what can I do?”

“You make a great leader.” Yusuke admitted, Akira flashed him a smile and he repeated himself. “You really do, every single time I’m impressed at not just the things you say but the things you do. You’re observant.”

“And so are you.” Akira smiled. “Sometimes before I even properly notice things you see them. It comes in handy.” Akira said softly. “It’s pretty neat you know Yusuke? Saved our butts a few times. It’s nice.”

Yusuke listened to the sound of the running river and Akira’s slow breaths and he had to agree. Akira tried to blend in with the world around him but when looked closer it was hard to see how he had managed it at all.

He was so striking, from his eyes to his presence. Yusuke gently took a curly lock from Akira’s messy hair and tried to straighten it. Then he let it slide through his fingertips. Akira was such an amazing person.

X

“You truly can appreciate the arts.” Yusuke looked up from his sketchpad to find that Akira was still looking around him. “As expected of you Akira.”

“I don’t have this sort of talent.” He waved his hand around to gesture to all the different works by Kosei students. “But being surrounded by all of this is sort of amazing Yusuke.” Akira said softly. “Make sure you don’t slack okay?” He leaned back on his chair as his eyes sought out more art. “I like galleries and hearing artists talk about their work. It’s so nice to listen to.” He smiled a long slow smile. “I like watching you work too Yusuke. It really helps me out.” Akira admitted.

“I like watching you too, the long that I watch you.” Yusuke looked Akira over before he smiled. “It seems the close I get to understanding something. Thanks to the awakening I felt as though I lost my way.” He admitted softly but with you Akira I feel like I’m finding it again.”

“Since the beginning of time.” Akira said softly as he drew his knee up to his chest. “Man has been getting lost and trying to find their way back. They used the stars to find their way home. One of the many ways but the stars were the most reliable, they don’t change. Now we know that they change but they won’t change for a long time. Way after us.” He said softly. “And we mark them and their paths and we find our way home.”

“Are you suggesting I use the actual stars or find things that can be my stars to guide me back where I belong?” Yusuke asked as he set his sketchpad aside. “It’s wonder except I don’t want to go back to who I was. I want to be better than I was before.” He closed his eyes. “That is what I want, to surpass myself.”

“Then in that case you have to map out where you were, how else will you know where you are going Yusuke?” Akira laughed softly.

X

“My sign is Aquarius.” Yusuke admitted softly. “And yours is…” He trailed off.

“Pisces.” Akira laughed softly. “So I’m younger than you.” He considered. “I am not actually that surprised but what do a few days mean?” He shrugged. “One after the other but I am the fish.” He murmured. “Figures, how many times was I the fish out of water?”

“You? I can imagine that now based on how things are for you.” Yusuke felt a flash of anger at the teacher who had not allowed Akira any peace. “With your record leaked and with the rumours flying no matter what you say or do, others will try and misunderstand you.”

“That’s the burden of these things.” Akira sighed before he sighed again. “But at least you understand.” He murmured softly. “Sometimes it feels as though no matter hat I say others try to misunderstand me on purpose it is rather annoying.” He shook his head. “But what can I do? I have to keep my cool. It’s not just me that has to work hard.” He smiled at Yusuke. “It is all of us.”

“Pisces.” Yusuke said softly. “No wonder you enjoy water as much as you do. What kind of feeling is it? A longing?”

“I wouldn’t have put it that way.” Akira’s gaze slid away from him as he thought. “But it is like that in a way. A longing.” Akira said softly. “For the water, for the comfort of the sea or just running water. The need to hear it and feel it. Since coming to Tokyo I’m been feeling that urge so strongly.” Akira snorted. “Back home I would have run to the nearest river or to one of the spots. Stripped and jumped in.” He laughed softly. “There was a spot that I never saw anyone else at. Just used to be me and whatever animal passing by. unless they decided to come in.”

The thought was amusing, Yusuke could even see it in his mind’s eye. “Did they come in? what types of animals?” He had no problem picturing wild animals wanting to get close to Akira. there was this sort of energy, charisma about him that told Yusuke that anything could be pulled in. he would not even blame them.

“What types…” Akira mused. “Monkeys, deer. A boar eyed me one time, I was scared as hell.” Akira laughed softly. “What else?” He mused as he tilted his head back. “A few birds, they ignored that I was thee first, some wild dogs and some bigger wild dogs.” He shrugged. “A few animals were willing to share the river with me. They were pretty nice.”

“That’s something I’d love to see.” Yusuke admitted. “I can even see what it would look like but I’d love to see the real thing.”

“Come home with me during the winter and I’ll show you the monkeys.” Akira laughed loudly. “Otherwise, well who knows.”

X

“The shadows are walking at the bottom and we have to swim-“ Ryuji sighed loudly and slowly. “You know what? I’m done. I’m totally done can we just like… beat him up in read life and call it a day? I want to call it a day.” Ryuji groaned. “Joker, tell me we can beat him up in real life.”

“We can’t Skull.” Akira laughed as he tucked his dagger behind him. “And we are at a disadvantage here but this is the perfect time for training. I thought you would like that skull.” He teased. “So who is up first?”

“Not me.” Ryuji muttered. “Mona?”

“I’m not a cat but that doesn’t mean that I want to jump into that big dark pool.” Morgana winced. “I’ll pass.”

“Same for me here Joker.” Ann shook her head. “I really don’t want to have to deal with that Joker. Can you go ahead first? We’ll back you up with covering fire.” She said dryly. “And hope it doesn’t drag you to the bottom.”

“I’ll accompany him.” Yusuke stepped close to Akira. “I don’t mind…” He eyed the terrain ahead. “Swimming ahead.”

“I don’t know why Joker doesn’t mind the water but I do. I don’t want to have to worry about shocking allies either.” Ryuji said dryly. “I’ll aim along with Ann. It’s the best we can do until you send across a platform or a bridge or something.”

“Hopefully a bridge.” Akira murmured before he flashed Yusuke a smile. “Let’s do this then?”

“Of course Joker.” Yusuke slowly approached the edge and peered down. Then he glanced behind him. “Is it possible to take off some of our outfits? I am beginning to think that having some of this on would be a hinderance.”

“All or nothing.” Akira was teasing before he flung off his heavy coat. It melted away in blue fire as Akira dipped his feet into the water. “Water’s warm fox.”

“Small mercies but I would not mind if it was cold.” He peered down to the bottom where he could see the small forms of shadows walking at the bottom. “Joker.”

“I know.” He said softly. “So we have to be ready Fox.” He flashed Yusuke a smile. “Are you ready to go Fox? Because I am ready.” Akira cracked his knuckles. “Let’s get going and get to the other side.” With a deep breath he launched himself into the water with a loud splash.

Yusuke eyed the water for a few seconds before he unzipped his jacket, there was nothing underneath like a vest. Nothing like what Akira had, what Yusuke had under his coat was bare skin. However the cold did not bother him. He splashed inside following Akira into the cold water.

X

“We should keep these.” Akira dangled the charms he had snatched during their exploration of the minor palace. His eyes were dancing as he let them sway before Yusuke’s eyes. “I don’t want to forget any part of what we had to do.”

“I would like to forget the frantic dash to get out. Every single time we swear we will have more time. Every single time we are wrong.” Yusuke winced as he recalled. “But I will admit that it was rather interesting to explore. I feel as though we learned a lot. Not just about palaces but a bit more about the metaverse.”

“Also we learned that he really was scum.” Akira quickly separated the charms before he reached for Yusuke’s pants pocket. “So a memento. There were some parts that were cool, like you unlocking some powers.”

“I should say the same to you.” Yusuke shifted himself before he grabbed Akira’s hand that was lingered on the edge of his pocket. “You have attained a few masks during our exploration.”

“Yes and it was amazing.” Akira sighed before he laughed. “You know, these things are usually sort of crazy but it was nice fighting and exploring with you Yusuke. Having everyone around is always nice but it’s a little different with you. Thank you.”

“I honestly feel the same way.” Yusuke admitted softly. “We did so much and we see so much. We’ve worked hard and at the end we helped people.” He said softly. “But down time is just as important as continuing to work through the rest of the various trials. Also since it made it onto the news. We should keep our heads low for a while.”

“And also keep the charms out of sight for a bit. At least until things die down.” Akira murmured before he brightened up. “You know Yusuke, usually I like to be alone when I have to figure things out myself. When I manage to think things over I usually like to feel alone but you’re different. We connect so well.”

“I’ve also felt the same way.” Yusuke said softly. “I suppose that is another reason why we fight so well together, we truly understand each other. Or at least you understand me Akira. throughout everything you are one of the few that truly understand me and what we try to do. Thank you for accepting me.”

“I feel as if I should be the one saying that.” Akira closed his eyes tightly. “When everyone from my hometown turned their backs on me, I thought that was it for me but I found friends. When they said I would always be alone I got the thieves. I should thank you and the rest for accepting me.”

“And it can be turned right back onto you again. We all had our struggles and pain but then you turned up.” Yusuke said softly. “And I’m very…” His hand reached for Akira’s chest but he paused before he let it slide to his shoulder instead. “Thankful.”

X

“Everyone has a sign that they were born under.” Akira began to trace slowly as they stared at the stars. “That is you.” He said when he was finished. “This right here is me. People have been looking up at the stars for ages marvelling at them and now we are doing the same thing.”

“Yes we are.” Yusuke said softly. “It makes me want to do something staring at it like this.” He kept his voice low as they looked up at the night’s sky. “I enjoy going to the planetarium. It’s good inspiration and it makes me feel calm.”

“We should go together then because I like that too.” Akira laughed softly. “I love going there and the things you see and here. It’s so exciting but at the same time so peaceful. I usually can’t get enough.”

“I watch a few times usually.” Yusuke laughed softly. “It’s all so exciting.”

“Tell me about it.” Akira’s hand raised again before he started to trace again. “That is Ann’s sign.” He said softly. “Ryuji.” He snickered. “You and me.” He finished before his hand fell to the soft grass and ground under him. “It’s so beautiful.” He said softly. “And it is not just that.” He murmured. “You feel so close to all of it. Almost complete it is hard to focus on anything else when you can look up at the stars and marvel.”

“Exactly my point. The feeling of the night while the stars shine down on us.” His voice was hushed as he watched the night’s sky by Akira’s side. “It can be rather humbling when you think of things in scale. So huge, so far away but we can see it right here.” He said softly. We are so small, we are only human but we can see the beautiful things that happen even beyond home.”

“Yeah.” Akira said softly as he rolled on his side. “I just knew that you would get it Yusuke. No question in my mind. I knew that of everyone else.” Akira’s warm hand cupped his cheek before his tingertips traced down Yusuke’s face. “I knew it. Just knew it.” He whispered. “Of everyone you would be the one that would understand the most. I’m glad.” He said softly. “I’m so glad about that Yusuke.”

“Akira.” Yusuke’s skin felt numb in the places that Akira had touched. “What are-“ Akira’s lean closer had brought him almost lip to lip with Yusuke. “What are…” He was so intense, even close up. striking, intense and one of the strongest men that Yusuke knew. He was also so sweet and so beautiful.

The kiss that happened was not because of Akira. Yusuke was the one that had followed through when Akira hesitated. He bridged the gap and kissed Akira. he kissed him until his lips went numb and Akira’s fingers were linked into his hair. Then he took a deep breath, looked over Akira and kissed him again. He could not help himself.

X

“No matter how many times I go, it is still amazing.” Akira smiled as he walked up the stairs. “The planetarium is always so good. Always so much fun.” He admitted as they made it upstairs. “I love the night sky.” Yusuke’s words got stuck in his throat as he got to see the roof of LeBlanc. The stars he had given Akira. they were glittering all over the roof. “Took me a while to get it right but.” Akira took his hand in his and began to trace. “That’s you.” Akira said softly. “And that is me.” He finished as he used Yusuke’s hand to trace a path out for the stars.”

“You are simply…” Yusuke turned to Akira before he sank his hand into Akira’s messy hair. A tug to which Akira went willingly along with and Yusuke was kissing him. Words were failing him. This was the best way to show how he felt. Side by side in the stars? That sounded like a declaration to him and he felt the same way. Akira was going to love his next art piece when Yusuke finally got around to showing it to him.

 


End file.
